Was It Meant To Be?
by AFireInside888
Summary: Lilith is Draco Malfoy's cousin, hidden away all her life by her uncle, she meets harry unexpectedly, but Draco intervenes any way he can. A Malfoy, good or bad, cannot associate with a bunch of goody two shoes. bad summary... better one inside... HarryOC
1. Default Chapter

Hello once again, another plot equals another story. I felt bad that I was leaving Harry out of all of the love stories, so I pulled some character names out of my head and decided to let my ideas roam free on paper, hope you like it.

Summary: Lilith Malfoy is Draco's cousin, well, a far off cousin, their grandfathers were brothers, but that's not the point. Lilith's father and her mother are death eaters, imprisioned for being amongst the wizards and witches fighting with the dark lord. Lilith has lived with the Malfoy's all her life, or most of it, but Lucius pertains to hide her away, sending her to a private school halfway across the world. Though his wife Narcissa has different ideas, with Lucius locked up in Azkaban after his last escapade, she has written a letter to Dumbledore requesting that Lilith be transferred to Hogwarts. Lily, as her friends call her, falls for a certain dark haired, bright-eyed boy, but her cousin throws in a curve, hoping that will keep her from even associating with the Golden Trio.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of anything written by J.K. Rowling, or produced by both or even all three of the producers (whichever the case) of the Harry Potter movies...please refer to this in future chapters for it is for the whole story.

Chapter One: Awkward Meetings

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Lilith!" came the cry from the main floor of the Malfoy house. Only seconds passed before a blonde girl appeared at the top, looking down upon the lady of the house.

"Yes?" she asked politely, knowing better than to get on the wrong side of any Malfoy, even if it was one that wasn't originally a Malfoy, but the woman at the bottom of the stairs gave a weak smile upwards.

"I must speak to you in private for a moment." Mrs. Malfoy said very formally, glancing down at the paper in her hands. Lilith became slightly worried, wondering if her grades had been sent over from Legends Witches Academy, the school she'd been going to for the last five years, soon to be six. She bit her lip in response and began slowly down the stairs with a deep resentment for her teachers.

Not a word was spoken as she came to the bottom of the stairs, but Mrs. Malfoy led her into the study off of the dining room, a large room filled with books of every sort. The books were free of dust, but only because the house elf dusted them every night, not a book had ever been removed from those shelves, except in the hands of the lady of the house herself, or Lilith the odd time with permission.

Draco's mother took a seat in a small chair beside the window in the corner of the room, leaving the window seat for Lilith to sit on, which she did hesitantly. Lilith watched as Narcissa fiddled nervously with the envelope in her hand, the only time she'd seen a nervous moment in this woman's life.

"Is something wrong?" Lilith asked hesitantly, trying to see the eyes of the woman before her for some sort of clue. She looked up at Lilith with a smile, as weak as it was; she looked hesitant, but kept all eye contact.

"No Lily, nothing's wrong, I have actually taken the...opportunity to..." she took a deep breath, but even as she seemed to hesitate, it seemed as though it was all planned out and that the hesitation in her voice was void of being there at all. "Send your name to Professor Dumbledore..." Lilith's eyes shot open in a single instant, making her words cease. "See if we could arrange you to go to school with Draco." Lilith's eyes lightened, the mere thought of going to school with Draco Malfoy, though he was her cousin, was something she dreaded.

"D-did I g-"she cut herself off as Narcissa handed her the envelope in her grasp, and Lilith took it with a shaking hand.

"It's your acceptance letter." The words came out as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and She actually saw a full-fledged smile on Mrs., Malfoy's lips. "But we won't tell my husband." Lilith couldn't help, even after knowing what it was, opening the envelope to seal her destiny within her mind. The words she saw were like pure artistry, she stared and smiled, knowing that anything could be better than the stupid academy she went to now, classes weren't even proper, the teachers were lazy, though that was a plus and the students were all female, let alone those rich snobs who thought they were better than everybody. Lilith's mind paused as she remembered Draco, he was much the same.

"Mother." came Draco's voice from out in the hall, making Lilith remove her eyes form Mrs. Malfoy and look in the direction f his voice, standing straight up and backing off instinctively. Narcissa stood straight, looking at Draco with her smile gone, how he'd gown to be much like his father.

"Good." She stated, placing a hand upon Lilith s shoulder and pushing at her a bit towards the door. "I must speak to you about your return to Hogwarts." She said, making Draco squint her way with a suspicious look, not even noticing Lilith as they swept passed each other.

Lilith and Draco were so very much the same, both hated the goody two shoes, hid their true intelligence and had a smart-ass remark for everything, but unlike Draco, Lilith had morals and didn't need to have two large bodyguards follow her everywhere she went.

Lilith managed to get a hold of the information on Draco's ferret days, but pertained to keep that quiet until it was really needed. That was the only good Pansy was, an insider to the embarrassing things in Draco's school year, even though she only said it and began to defend him. Lilith hated her cousin with a passion, but definitely didn't show it in more of a way than Draco showed her his deep dislike for her.

Lilith managed to get into her room, dark except for the small sconces on the wall, no windows to open for fresh air, no curtains to draw open for sunlight, no wand to get extra light.

Hogwarts, Lilith was finally going to go to a real school, what would Draco think of that? Probably won't be the happiest little ferret in the world, but she wasn't about to let that ruin her fun.

------------------------------------------------------

Lilith wasn't in her room for fifteen minutes before the door swung open and she turned to see Draco standing casually in the doorway, his eyes glinting maliciously in the light from the wall sconces.

"I see you charmed your way into Hogwarts." He said in an evil tone.

"You're just jealous because you know I'm going to outdo you in everything and make you look like the cheap little ferret you are." His arms slipped from his chest, and he took a few steps inward.

"Ferret?" he questioned as if it was the end of his life, though she could tell the disparity in his voice.

"Yes Malfoy, a ferret, you know, like a rodent..." He proceeded to cut her off.

"Why do you call me that?" he asked, taking another step inward as she sat up in her bed, him sneering at her.

"Why do you call me Lilith?" she questioned him back, knowing he wouldn't have an answer to give back to her. He just stared at her, his sneer becoming more evident so she shook her head. "Because, it's an intimidating tactic, sort of like you do with Crabbe and Goyle, it makes them think you are someone they're beneath." She stood up and sized him up like a small puppy, though he was in fact, taller than she. He let out a deep laugh.

"And why would you tell me your secrets like this?" he asked, his voice seeming more like a hiss, she rolled her eyes up at him and shook her head.

"You're smart, it's not like you do them just to be mean, you do them to make your father proud." Draco's chest suddenly rose. "And you do quite the job of it, I must admit." She removed herself to the door and held it open for him, he turned and watched her.

"He'd be just as proud of you if you weren't such a goody goody, treat you like one of his own." She stifled a laugh and stared up at him as he approached her, not afraid of him in the way he wished her to be.

"And would you treat me like a sister dear cousin, I think not, you'd just rage with Jealousy, I have parents, I don't need yours." He smiled a very devious smile, narrowing his eyes.

"Like you haven't needed them these last fifteen years." She brushed her blonde hair behind her shoulder, keeping her cool demeanor.

"It was thirteen you half wit, plus, it isn't like they actually raised me... they hired help for that, along with raising you as well." His top lip twitched and she knew he had some sort of cruel remark, but placed her hand upon his shoulder and pushed him backwards out the door. "Blood is all it is, that doesn't matter to our parents, what matters to them is their precious Master." She closed the door in his face and heard muffled words from the other side, but shoved a butter knife in the doorway and moved back to the bed, sitting upon it and basking in the silence.

----------------------------------------------

"Dad's not going to be happy with mother." Draco said yet again as he led her along the platform, pushing everyone out of his way as he did, she followed without a choice.

"Shut your trap Draco!" Lilith shouted back over the commotion. Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her, his face inches from hers with a sneer upon his lips.

"What was that?" he spat at her, but she didn't flinch, just stood her ground, looking upwards at him without blinking.

"I told you to close that dreadful trap of yours, and stop your complaining!" she shouted once again, making him flinch as her words rang in his ears. He looked in her eyes so closely; the red in the whites of his eyes was easily seen. He shook his head.

"Sounding more and more like a Malfoy every moment." She shoved him and he began forwards once more, her following closely like she was instructed to do so. Once inside an empty compartment, he proceeded to shove his things into the storage compartment and she watched, then he took one look at her, pointing his finger at it. "Your things go in there." He took a seat in the corner and she rolled her eyes again.

"Nice one you are." She said rather sarcastically, glancing to see a smile on his face, as she stuffed her trunk into the storage area. She took the seat across from him and began her regiment of ignoring him, when his cronies showed up.

"What's she doing here?" Crabbe asked as if she was some sort of disease, looking at her with his eyeballs almost protruding from his sockets.

"She's attending Hogwarts, by order of my mother." Draco said in a sour tone and she knew he was beginning his acting like he always did when his friends were around, like when they visited during the summer.

"I take it you're not happy to see me?" she said in a sickeningly sweet tone with a big smile. They both scoffed and took seats next to Draco. Goyle looked to Draco.

"Flint and Zabini are looking' for you." he stated as easy as words come to an idiot like himself, watching to see any reaction from Draco like it was a cue for them to do something. Lilith watched Draco look at her for a second, and then he turned to them.

"Can't leave the poor girl here all by herself now can I? They want to talk to me, send them here." It was like a demand and Lilith was surprised, even though she'd heard him order the house elves. She missed Dobby, he'd bring her fresh cookies in the middle of the night and she was forbidden from ever giving him clothes, even though she was desperate. and had tried several tactics. She'd heard of his freeing, but was always curious and wanted to meet Harry Potter, most of all to thank him for freeing dobby, especially since Lucius and Draco had been so horrible to him.

Lilith sent an evil glare his way and it didn't cease until she saw the figures beside him stand to their feet. She glanced away and they both turned just inside the compartment door.

"I'll tell 'em to come here then." Goyle said, exiting the door as a nod from Draco confirmed all plans. Lily rolled her eyes and leaned her head back in the seat.

"I'm not a child." She snarled at him, not moving her gaze, but continuing to stare at the ceiling of her surrounding cage. A tap on the window got both of their attention and Lilith looked up to see a pair of steely blue eyes looking back at her, dark hair edged around a face of a powder white color. The others eyes fluttered to her for a second before he looked back to Draco and a figure appeared, beckoning him out of the compartment.

He stood and moved to the door, throwing one look at lily before opening it and stepping out, the very edge of the back of his cloak getting caught in the doorway, leaving it ajar a smidgen.

Lily heard muffled words of 'Quiddich' and 'girl', annoying her more than completely because she knew that they didn't want her to hear it anyways. The door opened a bit and Draco moved his head in, staring at her menacingly.

"Don't move!" he voiced in a booming tone, thinking it would scare her to stay. "I'll be right back. He added gracefully at the end, pulling his head back out of the doorway and then she watched as their figures disappeared away from behind the glass. Smiling she stood abruptly.

"And that's exactly what I'm _not_ going to do dear cousin." She moved to the door and slid it open as softly as she could, looking out, she saw his cape escaping onto the next section of train. Slipping out, she traveled in the opposite direction, mostly in search of a bathroom, but desperately hoping to find an empty compartment.

Lilith peered into doorways looking for what she searched for, but only embarrassing herself when people were looking back at her. Aggravated she moved her eyes forwards and kept them there until she stopped abruptly when a door swung open in front of her. She stood, glued to the spot, her eyes wide until the person noticed her.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered, looking like his mind was millions of miles away. His hair matched that of the boy behind the door who'd wanted to speak to Draco, but his eyes showed her different. She was captivated by the bright hue of green in his eyes.

"Lily." She said suddenly, offering her hand to him and he stared like he'd just seen a ghost. Lily lowered her head, trying to read his expression. "Something wrong?" she asked, making him snap out of whatever it was he was occupied with in that pretty little head of his, taking her hand with a soft shake.

"Oh, um, no it's just... never mind, I'm Harry." Lily smiled, thinking of Dobby, she knew who Harry was, I mean, how many Harry's could there be at Hogwarts. She lowered her gaze to his feet and brushed her honey blonde hair back behind her shoulders. "Potter." He added, watching her and expecting a last name back from her. She noticed and toyed with the ends of her sleeves, thinking nothing of it.

"Malfoy." She stated and his eyes opened wide as he began gawking at her.

"M-Malfoy?" he stuttered in saying, she raised a brow, watching his skin almost pale in shock, though nothing compared to that of Draco's.

"Um, yes...?" she hesitated in saying, wondering about his reaction. His facial expression then turned to one of utter hatred.

"I take it Malfoy's sent you as some sort of spy." Lily furrowed her brow, shaking her head.

"Make judgments all you want Harry, I'm not my cousin... thank god." She muttered the last part as she tried to pass him to enter the bathroom.

"What did you say?" he asked, catching her by her shoulder, she turned to face him a little more hostile this time, a trait all Malfoy's had when they'd met someone who didn't make quite the greatest first impression.

"I said I'm not my cousin, and I'm glad I'm not." He seemed to be in surprise. " Please excuse me?" she asked politely, the only real person she was bitter towards was her cousin.

"Yeah." Harry said softly, about to let her go when another voice rang out.

"Take your hand off of Her Potter!" Draco Malfoy bellowed from down the row of compartments, making his way closer. "How dare you touch a Malfoy." Lily rolled he eyes as Harry let her go.

"I thought you'd gone off with your friends?" She asked him in a very annoyed tone. He came up to them with a sneer on his face, eyeing Harry with a great distaste. He looked to her and narrowed his eyes, staring avidly and evilly through the slits at her.

"I thought I told you not to move?" he shot back at her, moving his eyes back to Harry. "Run away Potty, go back to Weasel and your Mud blood of a friend." Harry glared at him through his glasses, his hatred only magnified by them.

"And why don't you go run back to your stupid body guards before I hex you Malfoy" lily smiled, her pleasure evident and Draco scowled at her.

"Yes Draco, why don't you run away like the little Ferret you are and leave me be?" he narrowed his eyes yet again and she just smiled all the same. Harry side glanced at her, surprised. "I can go to the bathroom by myself you know." His lip twitched in disgust and he motioned to Harry with a pale hand.

"I don't want you fraternizing with Potter and his friends." Lily scowled up at him, but before she could speak Harry's voce rang out.

"Who are you to choose her friends for her?" he chanced a small glance Lily's way, then looking at Draco with all of his hatred more evident than ever in his life he'd shown that to anyone, even his archenemy, Voldemort.

"And who are you? Suddenly her protector, you don't know who she is do you? She's a Malfoy." He turned to her with repugnance, but she stepped forward, poking him hard in the chest and making him move backwards.

"You don't even know who I am Draco, so bugger off and leave me be..." She said through clenched teeth, wanting to spit on his perfectly shiny shoes. He pointed a finger in her face, literally millimeters from her nose.

"You're a disgrace to the family name." he returned in a hushed hiss, she again rolled her eyes and pushed him backwards hard.

"Thank the heavens for that." She hissed back, looking at him menacingly, he turned and was gone with a simple fluttering of his cloak. Lily turned, heaving a sigh, as she looked to Harry a bit red in the face. "You really didn't have to do that you know." She stated, feeling her face warm as she stared into his eyes. He shrugged, turning a little red himself.

"I um, well, I can see you didn't need it..." she let out a small laugh.

"No, I did, but he's just a big bully, even at home." His brow furrowed and she could tell he was confused.

"Home?" he finally questioned after a few moments of silence. Lily played with her robes again.

"My parents are...permanently indisposed, I live with my aunt and uncle and... Draco of course, he's just as wretched at home." He seemed to feel some sort of sympathy for her, but she smiled. "Can I?" she asked, motioning he let her pass so she could get to the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah." He said in a hurry, literally jumping out of her way, she moved passed him and into the doorway, closing it tightly behind her and closing the door. Harry stared at the door for a moment, his hand weighted down slightly by the clothes in his hand; he'd just changed out of his robes.

Harry scratched the back of his neck and turned to leave, looking back at the door a final time with a furrowed brow. Lily, his mother's name, it was quite the coincidence, though her real name was probably something different, that had to be only a nickname.

----------------------------------------------------

Draco came into the compartment in a fury; he couldn't believe that Lilith had just done that to him, especially right in front of Potter. He closed the door behind him with a loud crash and the other people contained in the compartment stared at him with wide eyes or a furrowed brow.

Blaise pulled his feet slowly off of the opposite seat and sat forward, obviously having made himself comfortable before Draco Malfoy's return.

"Something wrong Malfoy?" Draco distorted his face in a deep frown, moving to his seat by the window.

"I don't know how something like that can be related to me..." he mused in a dark hiss, gracefully flopping down in his seat, staring down at his boots as if they weren't shiny enough. "She's nothing like a Malfoy." He went on in saying, but Blaise just relaxed again in his seat.

"Dunno Malfoy, she seems like one to me... I mean..." he cut himself off as he felt eyes on him, turning to see Draco'' eyes had been burning into the side of his face.

"That is wrong on so many levels Zabini." He hissed, emphasizing Blaise's last name with a discomfort only a Slytherin could wear in certain situations, thi8s being one of them. "She's my cousin, and you are supposed to be my friend." A devious look built up on Blaise's face and he looked Draco straight in the eye.

"Definitely Slytherin Material." He added, not flinching as Draco's lip twitched, Draco turned away, shaking his head with disgust.

"That..." Crabbe said, his look matching that of his hierarchy, as if he were trying to copy him in all aspects. "That girl is nothing to be crushing on Zabini." He added, but Blaise's expression flattened into a satisfied smile as he relaxed into his seat, lifting his feet back up and making Goyle shift over in his seat to make room for them.

"Wait." Draco said, getting their attention and all three turned to look at him, Blaise less than the others, for he only slightly glanced. A sly grin was growing on Draco's face and he turned to Blaise. "As much as it revolts me to say so, that gives me an idea... I would do anything to keep her from associating with Potter" Blaise perked up.

"Is that what was making you so upset Malfoy?" he asked, sitting up a little, but keeping his feet up. "She was with Potter?" his look dropped to a frown, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me..." he mused. "Anyways, you could possibly be the key to keeping her from his greasy little clutches..." Blaise's expression became one of slight surprise, intermingled with a not-so-obvious delight.

"Me?" he played, like he didn't know what Draco was getting at. He stretched out his arms and interlocked his fingers, placing them comfortable behind his head. "How so?" he asked, turning his head the smallest bit towards Draco.

-------------------------------------------------

Ok, there it is, my first chapter of another fanfic. I have it sorted out as well; I will update three of my stories every Monday and four every Friday, or vise versa, sometimes more, sometimes less. Anyways, I have a few other projects on the go, so I'm hoping you guys won't mind a chapter a week for all of my stories.

Sincerely, AfireInside


	2. To What Extent?

Hello, how have you all been? I hope you like this chapter, so I'm just going to shut up now.

Recap: Lilith has been told that she is now to attend Hogwarts; she got on the train and met Harry. Harry found out she was a Malfoy and Draco, in attempts to keep a potter away from a Malfoy, Lilith to be exact, tried to cut him down, but got cut down himself, going back to the compartment in a huff. Suddenly that pretty little blonde head of his devised an idea.

Chapter Two: To What Extent?

"I want you to keep an eye on her." Blaise shook his head and pretended to look at his watch coolly.

"I'm sure you could do that by yourself Malfoy." He mused, finding this rather amusing, Draco was squirming in his seat almost and Blaise knew what he was getting at.

"Yes, but..." Draco hissed through clenched teeth. "I want you to keep a close eye on her, keep her within reach, you know, make sure she doesn't buddy up with ol' potter." Blaise delighted in the fact that Draco Malfoy was at a loss for words, it was like he had the upper hand now.

Still, you're going to have to make it more clear your plan, you see, still you could keep a close eye on her as well." Draco let out a frustrated breath.

"I very well could..." he hissed again, jumping up out of his seat and staring down on the calm Blaise with a load of fury filling his eyes. "But I'll make this clear... you are a better candidate than Potty wee potter, I want you to..."he almost couldn't say the words, he grimaced at the thought. "I want you to woo her...act like you care about her, just do anything to keep her away from potter and his friends..." he'd overstepped the boundaries he'd set for himself. Blaise cocked his head to the side.

"And why me Malfoy?" he asked maliciously. "Why on earth would you want me to play this little game when you could get one of your cronies to do it?" he motioned to crabbe and goyle, who both then bestowed looks of resentment, but let them go away as Draco stuck a hand up in front of them.

"Because, she doesn't know you, she knows Crabbe and goyle and you are the only other Slytherin I really... remotely trust." he paused for some sort of comeback, but Blaise just intertwined his fingers and lay them comfortably across his chest. "Well?" he asked, getting a little aggravated.

"You expect she'll accept my friendship?" he questioned, looking up at Draco seriously this time Draco looked like he was in contemplation.

"It may take a little work, and I know you're a good actor." He said a little more calmly, sitting down in his seat once more.

"Very well Malfoy, you have a deal." He answered and it made Malfoy get confused.

"What?" he shot at Blaise." You want no reward?" Blaise chuckled.

"Of course I do Malfoy, you'll owe me big time, but for now we'll just leave that part open, I'll allow you to know later." For some reason, Draco had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't going to like exactly what Blaise had in mind, but he wasn't about to turn this down, he had money, lots of it...

Lilith arrived at Hogwarts and was beckoned to this little room at the back of the great hall, where she was greeted by Dumbledore.

"Miss Malfoy..." he addressed her. "You have come to join us at a peculiar yet very fine time indeed. "He smiled at her warmly, looking down on her through his half-moon spectacles. "I have a feeling you will be a great addition to this school." She somehow had the feeling he knew something she didn't. The door opened and a batty looking woman stepped in.

"This is she." The woman said and to Lilith it sounded like a question, but in fact it wasn't. Dumbledore just smiled and picked a hat up off of a small side table.

"We must give you a place... this is the sorting hat, it will help to place you where you belong, once it tells you just that I ask you to exit where you came in and join the others in that house before the feast." Lilith nodded; not knowing what else to say and the hat was lifted over her head and placed carefully upon her blonde head.

"Ahh, this one's not in her first year, and her place is not so clear...hmmm..." it mumbled and from the outside you would've seen it look confused. "Not a one has been harder to place than you, many great things you will do, ambitious, loyal, an enigma in it's own, also brave and smart, prefers to be alone...hmmm...your cunning is easily seen, your mind lets that aspect run free... SLYTHERIN" it said the last word loudly and the hat was shortly lifted off her head, Dumbledore looked at it worriedly as it seemed to e mumbling to itself.

"Miss... miss Malfoy," he seemed to hesitate, not taking his eyes off of the sorting hat. "Please return to the great hall and join your peers, Professor Snape here will guide you." he motioned in the direction of the door and a man you hadn't noticed before was standing there, a long black set of robes and black, greasy hair. She stood up and followed him through the door and to a table with green banners, bearing a picture of a snake, above it. Lilith let her eyes drop on Draco, as he looked very surprisedly at her his friends looking disgusted, except for Blaise, who had that Slytherin grin on his lips.

"Draco, I expect you to show your cousin everything she needs to see and know." He said very demandingly as he stopped near Draco. Pansy was seated next to him and you gave her an acknowledging nod as Draco shoved her sideways, allowing room between him and Blaise.

"I guess I was wrong Lily,..." he voiced, keeping his eyes occupied as he watched something upon the table. "Slytherin, very impressive, how cunning you must've been to spring that one, maybe that's why you're here." You ignored him and rolled your eyes.

"Yes, well, don't expect to try and make me associate with you and your cronies." She side glanced at Blaise, he was definitely very good looking, and even hott and she wondered whether he was one of Draco's slaves. Again and as usual, Draco scoffed

Harry watched as Lilith was lead to the Slytherin table and actually took a seat, he couldn't believe his eyes, although she was a Malfoy, there was something different about her.

"Oy, Harry, you listening to me?" Ron asked, almost in a shout, finally getting Harry's attention.

"What'd you say Ron?" Harry asked, moving his eyes to his friend and then after, back to the newfound Slytherin girl.

"So who's the girl Harry?" Hermione asked with a sort of chipper tone to her voice. Harry didn't hear her and kept looking. Ron followed Harry's gaze, but with Lilith's back to him he didn't notice her as new, he figured it had something to do with Draco Malfoy. Ginny too followed his gaze and she did notice the girl, but refused to say something, no one knew she still had a crush on Harry.

"Malfoy do something to you mate?" Ron questioned, again trying desperately to get Harry's attention, but it was no use. "Oy, Harry!" he said loudly, leaning closer to Harry's ear for effect. Harry covered his ear and looked over irritated.

"What?" Harry spat, surprising the others, but noticed his fault and knew to correct it. "Sorry, I was just distracted, what was that you said?" Ron frowned at him.

"I asked who the girl was, then Ron asked if Malfoy had done something to you, seeing as you were staring in that direction." Hermione filled in for him and Harry looked down immediately, becoming pink in the face.

"Ummm..." Harry stuttered and that's when Ginny decided to pipe up.

"He was looking at the new Slytherin girl." He looked up at her with confusion, but his gaze again moved to Lilith.

"I-I met her on the train." He tried to cover up his interest. Ron looked at her, this time noticing her-obviously-and that's when she turned and scanned the room. She stopped as her and Harry's gaze met and gave a small smile before pulled out of it by a voice.

"Bloody in great." Malfoy shot at her.

"Only to you." she shot back when a voice rang over the entire room.

"I must welcome all of you back for another year at Hogwarts school and for some of you...your first, which," he looked pointedly at the first years as they entered the hall behind Professor McGonagall. "Is exactly why I address each one of you...let the sorting begin"

Lilith watched as the same thing that had just happened to her, was happening to each one of the first years, though she was grateful hers hadn't been public like theirs as she noticed the reddened faces of –most-of them. The table erupted into cheers as a dark haired boy was sorted into Slytherin, but stopped when a little red head was sorted into Gryffindor...another to Gryffindor, one to hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, hufflepuff and so on. Once that was done, the headmaster stood again to address the congregation.

"Very well, before I say the words we've been waiting for all night, I would first like to acknowledge another addition to our school, a sixth year who was recently sorted into Slytherin shortly before the sorting of the first years." Lilith never raised her eyes from the table in front of her, like she was frozen. "I would like you all to give her a warm and inviting welcome, Lilith Malfoy." Claps erupted form the Slytherin table and cheers as well, she could feel all eyes on her and hear the faint and incessant whispering around her.

"Welcome to the house of Slytherin."Pansy said as she leaned forward to see her around Draco, Lilith nodded faintly.

"Now, without further ado, I ask you all to join me and Tuck In." the headmaster re-took his seat and the table in front of them became covered in plates of food and empty plates and goblets.

"She's a Malfoy???!!!" Ron asked Harry in a harsh, loud whisper.

-------------------------------------

I hope you liked it, hoping to get some good reviews. I plan to update again in two days, maybe tomorrow if I can, but I have a lot to do right now.

Next time: Draco's plan goes into action, Ron shows his true feelings towards Lilith and Hermione butts in.

And, a kiss.

AFireInside


	3. Hidden Agenda

Hello again! First of all, I must admit that I had no clue what a Mary sue was until I got reviews for my last chapter. I got a review that vaguely explained to me what –she-it- is, whatever… so… Mary Sue Patrol, whoever you are, I am extremely grateful and thank you.

-I owe you one, is there something I can do for you? Any ideas? (Please read on first for I have attempted to change my format and make my plot a little clearer, only after re-reading my last two chapters)

Anyways, on with this story.

Chapter Three: Hidden Agenda

--------------------------------------

Harry for once nodded calmly. Ron sneered and made some sort of sound Harry wasn't listening to, he'd know what their reactions would be, but he certainly didn't care, it's not like he'd taken his sweet time to get acquainted with her.

"…And you met her on the train? What happened?" Hermione's inquiry was nothing unusual and Harry, as he filled his plate, looked up at her, a bit of a grin on his face.

"After I changed into my robes, she was headed to the bathrooms." Harry answered vaguely, busying himself with eating his part of the feast in front of him.

"And??" Hermione prodded, Harry swallowed a mouthful, and stifled a laugh.

"I can tell you one thing, she's…" he paused in thought as he remembered watching Lily sit down beside Draco, though the fact still remained that she –was- his cousin.

"She's what?" Ron asked harshly, stuffing a forkful into his mouth. Harry frowned and then shrugged as he looked up at Hermione and Ron.

"Not your typical Malfoy." He finished and they all gave him questioning looks, which irritated him to a point, he knew they'd question him saying that, but was rather hungry after the long trip.

"And you've spent enough time with her to know that?" Ron said sarcastically, slurring a bit through the food in his mouth, he swallowed. "First of all, she –is- a Malfoy, whether she acted like it or not when you met her, it could just be some sort of ploy Draco Malfoy set up, second, she's a Slytherin and if that doesn't tell you something about her, then you've gone mental on me mate." He stuffed his mouth full again. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, just shut it Ron, you have no idea what she's like." She paused as she took a sip out of her glass. "Maybe she actually isn't that bad." Hermione made a small humming noise.

"I wouldn't put it past Malfoy to use her as some connection to us, maybe she's acting and he hopes she can be his spy." It was unlike Hermione to make assumptions such as this, but she was the deep thinker and could possibly be right. Harry shook his head.

"Why don't we just… I don't know, drop the subject and go on with our lives, I mean, it's not like I plan on befriending her or something." Ginny smiled at Harry's comment.

"Gryffindor friends with Slytherin, highly unlikely, not a sight you would see everyday, Especially Harry and a Malfoy…" she giggled as she continued her meal, Hermione joined in with her, but both boys remained quiet.

The evening went on and Lilith was led to the Slytherin common room, and from there, pansy, who only did it because she thought it would impress Draco to be –nice- to his cousin, showed her sleeping quarters.

"Why is it you've decided to switch schools at such a… late time." Pansy asked nosily, watching as Lilith emptied a cage of a black cat and ran her hand along it's back. Lilith scoffed.

"Not that it's any business of yours, but Draco's mother isn't as heartless as his father." She turned just in time to see pansy's pug face light up in awake smile as she tried to hide her resentment. "Now, I must ask why it is that you persist to persue my cousin when he shows the least bit of interest possible." Pansy frowned and sneered, standing as Lilith sat down on the end of her bed.

"He's interested…"s he spat harshly. "He knows we're meant to be together, we're in an. inclusive relationship, meaning we're allowed to date other people." Lilith held back her laughter as her cat found a spot on the bed, spun around once and curled up comfortably into a ball on the green bedding.

"I see…" Lilith voiced, unconvinced with pansy's words, pansy wasn't very pretty, and Lilith knew for a fact Draco Malfoy wasn't about to lower his standards that low, whether pansy's parents were or were not within his social group.

Before bed Lilith became acquainted with her roommates, which much to her liking did not consist of pansy. In the morning Lilith woke to the noises of the other girls shuffling around and giggling at each other's whispering. She got up and showered and then brushed out her hair quickly before pulling on her robes and heading down into the common room.

As she neared the bottom of the stairs, her dear cousin stood up from the couch, Blaise stood by his side, and Draco checked his watch then made an tsk-tsk noise, shaking his head.

"You're late, I was supposed to show you your classes this morning, but now I can't."Lilith cocked her head to the side.

"What a surprise." she said sarcastically, running her fingers through her hair. He quirked a half-grin and stepped forward towards her.

"I have more important things to attend to, but Blaise here has agreed to take my place and show you around." He motioned to the dark haired boy beside him and Lilith studied the cool look about his face, something about him seemed un-realistic. A smile graced his lips, a very small and devious smile, his blue eyes catching her attention as he watched her and quirked a brow with the attention she was giving him.

"I'm sure I can manage." She voiced, tearing her eyes away from his and back to her cousin, who looked discouraged.

"Lily, that isn't a good idea." She couldn't believe he'd actually addressed her casually like that. He looked down on her as if he cared, he didn't have much distance to look down though, seeing as she wasn't much shorter than he, her eyes were level with his nose.

"Fine, if you insist." She agreed, rolling her eyes. "What do you care anyways, I'd have thought you'd be delighted to have me get lost." He scoffed and placed a hand on her shoulder, which she looked at resentfully.

"You're family." He stated simply, then removed his hand and walked away silently. He glanced back though just as Lilith looked away from him and shifted her gaze back to her new guide. A small smile tried to pull at her lips, and succeeded, but she put it away quickly, what on earth was she thinking?

"We best get going." She voiced quietly and he smiled, moving towards the portrait hole.

"Do I offend you in some way?" he asked as they exited, catching her off guard, she'd never really actually heard him speak, she'd seen him speak, but his voice was cut off by the glass that had separated them.

"No." she answered quickly. "You're just not the type I see associating with my cousin, and I can't believe you'd be as… well as willing to show me around." He stifled a laugh as they walked down the corridor side-by-side. Lilith notched the way he walked, he seemed extremely confident and sure of himself, and she didn't quite know what to think.

"Judging a book by its cover." He too made the tsk-tsk sound. "Quite rude if you ask me." She shot her gaze right over to him, stopping in her tracks and making him do the same.

"You should take that as a compliment, my cousin thinks he's too good for anyone." He cocked an eyebrow.

"So are you saying he's too good to be a friend of mine?" she rolled her eyes and shifted her weight onto her left foot.

"No, you just seem quite sure of yourself, confident, not the type to be bossed around or told what to do, which is what Draco does best." He laughed and watched her even more intently.

"Confidence and self- assurance are common traits within the house of Slytherin, I assure you." Lilith smiled cockily and swept the hair off of her shoulders so it trailed halfway down her back. He continued on in his footsteps and she began to follow once more. "How is it that you are so mooch like Mal? Draco, yet the two of you fight like the worst of enemies?" he was being very forward, which confirmed-most- of her assumptions of him.

"Are you saying I'm stuck up and cocky like my cousin?" He side-glanced at her and cocked a brow, keeping his mouth zipped for the time being. She smiled at his absence of answer. "So I should take that as a yes?" he shook his head.

"Of course not, haven't quite figured you out yet, but I'm hoping to have the time to do so." She again was caught off guard, side glancing at him with the slightest surprise when she ran into someone.

------------------------------------------------

hey, to anyone who has reviewed, i thank you so much, but don't really have the time to give my seperate thank you's i'll catch up with you next chappie, double it up a bit, , much thanks.

Next time: a first kiss, a last kiss, saliva(lol) and... insider

-lilith picked herself up carefully off the floor and dusted herself off, glaring at the boy before her, all her dignity still intact, or at least outwardly, but on the inside she was humiliated to no end.

"thank you, thank you very much." she said sarcastically with a glare in his direction, him staring at her stupidly.she rolled her eyes, but stopped as her eyes reached her left. "but if you -ever- do that again, i swear..." she was cut off as a figure appeared behind him.

AFireInside.


End file.
